Rise of the Guardians: Whispers of the Lost
by SylviaHeartx
Summary: It has been a year since the terror of child hood Pitch, also known as the boogyman was defeated and went into hiding. Thing have peaceful,but on Halloween night the spirit of Halloween and fear itself seems to have disappeared. This greatly upsets the balance in the imagination and believe in the children. The guardians must find the spirit of Halloween before it its to late.
1. Prolouge

Rise of the Guardians

Prologue

~Jack Frost~

I pressed my figures against my staff, as I balanced myself against a flag pole. The lights of many houses playfully light up the autumn night. Down below me kids flooded onto the street, dressed up in costumes holding bags full of candy close to them. I smiled as I watched as the kids had fun on that one night without my help. I perked my ears as the children laughter filed them, giving me energy, but something felt missing. Where were the screams.

Puzzled I squinted my eyes and scanned the area. None of the children's faces had fear in them, just pure joy. _This is not right_, I thought.I pressed my lips together and whistled into the night. My hair brushed to the side as a soft breeze licked at the frozen body and then suddenly picked up. Then like a paper bag in the wind I flew into the air weightlessly.

Normally I enforce just fun and happiness but something was wrong. Everyone has to have a little fear and Halloween was the night to have it. Was Pitch not doing his job right? I veered out the way of a telephone poll still deep in thought. I should meet North, I decided as I sped up my pace and jetted through the sky.

~Hallow~

I slunk through the shadows. The solemn darkness spoke to me in hashed whispers as I walked. It was Halloween night, the night of fear and darkness. I was supposed to be slinking in dark alleyways and forests scaring children. It is my job after all. But lately I don't see the worth in it anymore.

The laughter of children pierced my ear,s making my skin crawl. I peered out from my cover of shadows and spotted the source of the laughter. Two kids were running down the side walk. Bulging pillow sacks of candy were being banged against them as they ran. Their faces were filled with happiness, not twisted with fear.

"Theres no fear in Halloween anymore," I hissed "Why do I even bother, anyways none of them believe in me." I stepped out of the shadow and into the world. The kids were coming straight for me. They looked straight through me. Not noticing the sight that lay before them.

My bone left arm and right leg was creepy, and most defiantly my gnarly waist length raven black hair would gross out anyone. And my pupil less eyes and stitched mouth would scare anyone, but if that didn't get them my haunting moan would make even a grown man wet himself. Even with all these traits that were meant to scare, they are useless if no one can see me.

Deep in thought, I just noticed the kids as they ran right through me. Not even passing a second glance. "Why!" I howled. My body quivered as anger boiled up in my veins. I jumped into the shadows and slithered over to the children. I reached my hand of the shadow and touched the shoulder of a little girl with messy blonde hair. The icy cold touch made her jump and whimper.

"Jamie!" something cold and icy touched me" she whimpered as she toughed on the sleeve of an older boy with mousy brown hair, who must of been her older brother.

"Don't worry sis its nothing," he soothed her without looking back at her. She seemed to almost lighten up at his words. I grimaced in annoyance as I reached out again and grabbed onto her shoulders tightly.

" Jamie, its happing again!" she almost cried " it must be the bogyman" At the mere mention Pitch Jamie stopped in mid stride and whirled around. He got down on his knee and hugged her.

" Don't worry he's gone," He smiled assuringly " Anyways remember Jack will protect us if he does try to get us."

"I am not that low life creature, who has been slacking at his part of the job," I screeched taking my hands off the girl. Then I stood in the shadows for a moment pondering my thoughts. "Wait Pitch, is gone..." The anger I had been keeping locked inside exploded all through out my body.

I flew from the shadows and floated in front of the kids. I let out a piercing moan of agony. The kids put their hands to their ears in a panic like state.

"What is that sound?" The girl cried holding on tight to her brother.

"I...I don't know," he said his words slurred with fear. They both stood there shaking in pure fear. Their innocent eyes made guilt soar into my heart. I coughed violently and fell into the dark, silencing me. I had never felt this felling since, since they, they... It was so overwhelming. My body repulsed the felling and I shook violently. I began to sink farther and farther into the poole of black. The last thing I saw as I sank farther and farther down was the little girls terrified face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Jack Frost~

I squeezed my eyes as the cold north wind biffed me. I smiled as I did graceful spirals as the wind carried me through the sky. I looked down and in my vision was North's work shop. I whistled and the air started to let up. My weightless body floated down slowly to the ground. I did a little jump as I touched the ground and then finally gave up and planted my self down.

Almost as as I touched the ground the little triangle shaped elves ran around my bare feet like ants. I laughed as they tripped into each other making weird little noises. Even though I have been here before, this place always amazes me. The giant globe with bright shimmering stars all over made my heart feel warm. The open area with the sky showing made it feel free and open and the symbolic drawings of the guardians of the five guardians completed the room. Suddenly I heard loud footsteps and the big wide door swung open. I whirled around to see North standing at the door way with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Jack," he laughed in his thick russian accent "have you come to say hi to your old friend,"

The energy seemed to beam off him, no matter what the situation. His smile spread out across his face and his eyes were filled with wonder.

"Well I would usually, but this is about something else," I sighed as I leaned against my staff "Its about Halloween," North looked dumbfounded, his face become dazed.

"Why would you worry about Halloween," North said "its not your problem and there is no immortal taking care of that holiday, anyways." I looked up at him and brushed my snow white hair out of my frost blue eyes.

"Are you sure," I questioned him "Maybe they aren't doing their job because we don't even know they exist," North seemed to ponder upon that though for a moment. He opened his mouth to reply when the hole room started to vibrate.

The hole workshop started to shake violently as everyone scrambled to the poles and clung on. The night sky above clouded over and lightning angerly flashed. The giant globe threatened to fall from its perch as it wobbled from the shaking.

"What in the Man of the Moon is this," North grumbled under his breath as he started to try to climb his way to the globe.

"I'm not sure," I shouted back at him as a raging wind pummelled my face.

Then almost as soon as it began the earthquake stopped. The clouds reseated and the wind calmed down. I let go of the pole my hands were firmly wrapped around and stepped over to the panic stricken North. He was rapidly shouting commands at the yetis as he pressed the controls on the panel beside the globe. We stood for a moment in pure worry, then the silence was broken. A dark haze formed in the sky. It had menacing green eyes and made me fell sick to my stomach.

_Beware guardians, the scale has been tipped_ a harsh whisper rushed through our minds _the balance between dark and light has been broken, and you will pay a heavy price_. Then a heart stopping laugh pierced our ears. I fell to my knees and my hands clasped to my ears. Then the sound faded and the pain receded. I looked up to the sky and saw that the dark fog had evaporated. I turned my head to the dumbfounded North.

"Yetis get the book," he hollered in panic "We must act fast!" I was confused, what was going on? Why was North so panicked? I had never seen him like this before.

"What is wrong," I asked in concern.

"A great darkness is waking up," North said to me with a hint of fear in his voice "he is the centre of darkness and fear itself, he is the man in the moon's opposite, a deity of death." Without another word North approached a large lever. He pulled it up then turned it. On time a beautiful Aurora Borealis flickered in the sky. The guardians have been called together once again. The time of peace was over, for a long time to come.

~Hallow~

I stood upon a large cliff that over looked a large field. It was the very place were my previous life had ended. I had died at the hands of cruel men and the searing pain of the flickering flames. That was all I remembered of my past and even those few memories still hurt me. I placed my clammy hands onto my bare chest. Hopping to hear the sound of a heart. But it was useless I had never had a beating heart. I guess it was good, it meant not feeling guilt or suffering through other useless emotions. This is what confused me ,I had no heart but for the first time I felt another's fear and felt guilt.

I reared my head up to the large full moon that shone in the sky like a giant glowing flashlight. The luminous moonlight poured over me. It seemed like it was trying to soothe me.

"I was made to not feel pain or emotion," I spoke to the man in the moon " its the way I should be to carry on my job, but why do you suddenly decide to make me weak with this human thing," I stood in silence for a few painstaking moments. The moon continued to glow, but there was no reply. I huffed and looked down at my feet that teetered dangerously over the edge of the cliff. A shiver ran through me as the moon light slunk away from me.

I turned my head and saw a dark haze form over the moon. Its vomit coloured eyes glared into me. My eyes widened as I took a few steps from the edge of the cliff. Quivers of fear ran through my small frame as the fog seemed to float closer to me. _Hello Hallowetta_ a menacing whisper echoed through out my mind. I put my boney hands to my head as more whispers slung around inside of me.

"Who are you?" I hissed "what do you want?" I blinked and almost let out a screech, for the fog had appeared right in front of me.

_I don't have a name, I'm simply known as darkness or death_ the fog mumbled in my mind _I have been asleep for a long time and I'm just waking up, I just need someone to help free me_. The fear that grew inside of me stunk the heavy air. This was wrong I created fear not felt it.

"And why would I help you," I questioned trying to keep my composure, but it was useless for I knew the creature was feeding off the fear that radiated off me.

_Well you are the endorser of fear at the moment_ the fog laughed _You are the perfect one to help me_.

"Why don't you ask Pitch Black," I spat "fear is his all year around, I'm just one night that no ones care about."

_Oh but thats why I want you, with me the children of the world will not just see you but worship you _it whispered as temptation overfilled me _anyways Pitch is one of my lesser creations, that is fading, you are much more alive and ready_.

"I'm sorry but I don't take on empty promises," I managed to get out, as I just nearly gave in "Now I have to go." I lifted my hands as shadows followed it up. I formed a door like shape with a couple of hand motions and was about to walk to in it.

My body froze at a wet felling touched on my neck. Y_ou will join me eventually_ a final whisper taunted me_ you can bring nothing to the world it you don't_.

"Thats not true," I cried out whipping my arms at the fog. As they sliced through the clouds they evaporated like they were never there in the first place. A deadly silence settled over me. The air hung heavy as the my fear disintegrated and I attempted to suck away all emotion. But I could not expel one sole one. Doubt still clung onto my conscience as I jumped into the shadows and attempted to hid myself from the dark being.


End file.
